Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 25 - Głosy w ciemnościach
Rozdział 25 - Głosy w ciemnościach Zostawiwszy Elsę na noc pod czujnym okiem doktorów, Anna pobiegła prosto do zapomnianego korytarza, nie tracąc czasu nawet na zabranie peleryny. Nie dbała już o to, czy ktoś ją nakryje, ani tym bardziej o pomyślność rozmów dyplomatycznych. Już dawno zrozumiała, że były one jedynie przynętą, mającą za zadanie ściągnąć Elsę do tego przeklętego pałacu. Ależ ja byłam głupia!, ''jęknęła w myślach, ściskając w dłoni świeżo ukradzioną świecę tak mocno, że aż ją odkształciła. Jeszcze dwa dni temu była taka pewna, że wszystkiemu winny jest książę Rubén, że nawet nie wyobrażała sobie innej możliwości. Nawet nie zastanowiła jej bezczynność infanta, który od momentu rzucenia zaklęcia, do dzisiejszego spotkania na dziedzińcu, nawet nie zbliżył się do Elsy, a fakt, że zaryzykował życiem, by ją uratować, potwierdzał jedno – to nie Rubén pociągał tutaj za sznurki. Choć była pamiętna pouczeń Kristoffa i ostrożnie stawiała kolejne kroki, znów trafiła w ślepy zaułek, od którego odchodziła tylko jedna, bardzo wąska ścieżka przez szczelinę w ścianie; musiała odnaleźć osobę winną za spalenie księgi rodowej i nawet nie chciała myśleć o tym, że może jej się nie udać. Przebiegła pod witrażem z płonącą różą, przeskoczyła ostatnie kilkanaście schodów i po kilku krokach znalazła się w mikroświecie opuszczonego wschodniego korytarza na czwartym piętrze, którego ramy rozmywały kurz, mrok i cisza. W miarę jak zagłębiała się w jego podwoje, czuła na sobie ciężar tej ciszy, która nie była zwyczajnym milczeniem miejsc pustych, cierpliwie czekających na kolejny etap swojego przeznaczenia. Była to cisza napięta, jaka zawsze zapadała między wołającym, a tym, który wołania nie usłyszał, albo je zignorował – pełna jednostronnego napięcia, łaknąca odpowiedzi i rodząca niepewności, a z biegiem czasu gęstniejąca, zmieniająca się w jądro tajemnicy, pulsująca postrzępionym niedomówieniem. Anna rozglądała się dookoła po zamkniętych drzwiach, w których framugach zadomowiły się pająki – strażnicy pustki, i zerkała ze współczuciem na ginące w mroku sklepienia żyrandole. One pierwsze oddały się żałobie i pajęczynom, gdy nie mogły już przynosić ciepłego światła świec. Zesztywniałe i zardzewiałe wzdychały żałośnie, gdy wszędobylski wiatr zabłądził wśród nich przeciągiem. Płomień świecy już z daleka przeglądał się w gładkich srebrnych klamkach, otwierających drzwi do tajemniczej komnaty. Anna zatrzymała się przed nimi, wzięła głęboki oddech, jakby szykowała się do skoku w głębinę, i zdecydowanie popchnęła prawe skrzydło, bez najmniejszego skrzypnięcia zawiasów. Po przekroczeniu progu znalazła się w niemal całkowitej ciemności, gdyż grube, ciężkie zasłony były zasunięte. Płomień świecy odkrywał bardzo niewielką część komnaty, zupełnie jakby ciemność i skryte w niej przedmioty nie życzyły sobie jego obecności, śpiąc pod kołdrą ciszy, kurzu, pajęczyn i zapomnienia utkaną nieznającymi spoczynku dłońmi czasu. Zastygły one w milczącym bezruchu, oczekując z anielską cierpliwością martwych rzeczy na kogoś, kto nagle wyszedł i już nie wrócił. Zdawać by się mogło, że lada moment otworzą się drzwi i poprzedni mieszkaniec powróci do swojej komnaty, ale nawet i to wrażenie zdążyło już pokryć się pyłem. Anna zamknęła za sobą drzwi i powoli zagłębiła się w stare, ostygłe mroki tajemniczej komnaty. Choć bywała już w wielu opuszczonych miejscach, ta komnata nie przypominała żadnej z tych, jakie do tej pory odwiedziła. Była zarazem pusta i pełna, jakby ktoś próbował tchnąć nowe życie w to miejsce, wiedząc, że nigdy nie zdoła tego dokonać – na wysokim regale stało zaledwie kilka książek; obok łóżka dumnie prezentowały się trzy okute kufry, ale tylko z jednego wychylał się nieśmiało kawałek materiału. W kątach poustawiane były zdobne, pięcioramienne świeczniki, a mimo to w żadnym z nich nie zatknięto wszystkich pięciu świec. Annie zdawało się, że w tej osobliwej pustce, gdzieś poza kręgiem światła, mrużył oczy duch przeszłości, przybierający kobiecy kształt, gdy tylko Anna odwracała od niego wzrok. Na idealnie pościelonym, opuszczonym łożu jakby jakaś niewidzialna głowa zrobiła delikatny dołek na poduszce, czyjeś dłonie niemal drgnęły strunami stojącej w kącie harfy, a po drugiej stronie lustra odbijało się wspomnienie czyjegoś odbicia. Księżniczka wiedziała, że być może powinna się bać tego miejsca, lecz determinacja ostatnimi dniami wypleniła z niej strach do ostatniego źdźbła, czyniąc ją wręcz bezmyślnie odważną i niepodatną na wszelkie gry wyobraźni. Nie musiała długo błądzić po komnacie w poszukiwaniu oczekiwanych tajemnic, gdyż tylko jeden element wystroju wydawał się tutaj nie na miejscu: przybity do tylnej ściany półokrągły, metalowy karnisz z jedwabnymi zasłonami, długimi aż do samej ziemi. Anna dotknęła dłonią przelewającego się przez palce materiału, ale zawahała się na moment, gdy jej nozdrza uderzyła intensywna, mdląco słodka woń róż, którą zdążyła już znienawidzić. Zaskoczona pierwszym przejawem życia w tej komnacie, wśliznęła się za kotarę i uniosła dłoń z kagankiem. Jej oczom ukazało się coś na kształt ołtarza, na którym stało kilka grubych świec z najbielszego wosku. Szybko je zapaliła, rozświetlając owo osobliwe sanktuarium. Nos nie zawiódł jej; na podłodze pełno było świeżych, szkarłatnych róż, zebranych w dwóch srebrnych donicach, stojących na szkarłatnym, perskim dywanie. To, co Anna z początku wzięła za ołtarz, było masywnym, drewnianym stelażem z ciemnego, cennego drewna, zdobionego złotymi ornamentami i rubinami wielkości pięści. Wszystkie te zdobienia bledły jednak w porównaniu do prawdziwego skarbu tego przybytku – portretu kobiety z różą w dłoniach. Zdawać by się mogło, że zaschnięte farby obrazu nigdy nie będą w stanie przyćmić blasku oszlifowanych drogocennych kamieni, a jednak Anna natychmiast zapomniała o ich istnieniu; stała jak słup soli, nie mogąc nasycić oczu pięknem tego płótna, obdarzonego zarówno dotykiem mistrzowskiego pędzla artysty, jak i zaszczytem zachowania na wieki wizerunku najpiękniejszej kobiety, jaką Anna kiedykolwiek widziała, górującej urodą nawet nad Elsą i Esmeraldą. Piękność ta miała tak symetryczne i perfekcyjnie regularne rysy twarzy, jakby wyrzeźbiło je dłuto prowadzone dłonią samego Boga. Jej lico było sceną dla niekończącego się nieziemskiego teatru harmonii oliwkowej cery południa, czarnych brwi, pełnych, koralowych ust i śnieżnobiałych zębów. Mógłby to być portret anioła, jednak gdy Anna przyjrzała mu się uważniej, dostrzegła nowe odcienie, które z początku ukrył przed jej oczami blask pierwszego wrażenia. Cudowne, jakby stworzone do pocałunków usta piękności wygięte były w doskonale uchwyconym przez malarza tajemniczym uśmiechu, który mógł jednocześnie uchodzić za apostoła niewinności, jak i wodzić na pokuszenie każdego mężczyznę. Idealnie symetryczne, czarne łuki brwi w swym wyraźnie znajdowały się gdzieś dokładnie pomiędzy psotą a świętością, bez żadnych półcieni, a spływające na ramiona loki, barwy skrzydeł Hugina, lśniły barbarzyńską oliwą. Jednakże cały sekret owej niewyobrażalnie pięknej kobiety zdawał się tkwić w jej oczach, ciemnych i rozżarzonych jak dwa węgielki, i głębokich jak toń morska, których wzrok był na pół dziki i na pół królewski, równie nieposkromiony, co dostojny, tak samo niebezpieczny, jak intrygujący. Annę uderzyło przeczucie, że już gdzieś widziała te oczy, identyczne w barwie, intensywności i wieloznaczności. Gdy w końcu udało jej się oderwać wzrok od twarzy kobiety, spojrzała w lewy róg obrazu, gdzie widniał złoty napis: ''Seisard I, reina de Iberia Anna niemal upuściła świecę. Może i nie znała iberyjskiego, ale po lekturze królewskiej księgi rodowej słowo reina już na zawsze znalazło swoje miejsce w jej słowniku. — Królowa?! Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała o żadnej władczyni noszącej takie imię, a przecież nie mogłoby ono jej umknąć – Iberia była potężnym państwem, małżeństwa jej władców były szeroko dyskutowane na całym kontynencie. Zatem, kiedy panowała i dlaczego jej portret, nienadgryziony jeszcze zębem czasu, wisiał w komnacie, o którą dbał tylko książę Rubén? Przed oczami stanęła jej księga rodowa i samotna litera S na krawędzi spalenizny. S jak Seisard. Patrzyła na małżonkę Carlosa Filipa, obecnego króla. Gdy otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku, jej myśli natychmiast pobiegły ku lekcjom, jakich na Wodniku udzielił Rafael jej i Elsie. Rubén miał dwadzieścia osiem lat, zatem przynajmniej tyle samo trwało małżeństwo Carlosa Filipa i Mercedes. Co stało się z Seisard i dlaczego ktoś spalił w księdze również jej imię? Anna, nauczona doświadczeniem zdobytym podczas lektury podręczników do historii, skierowała myśli ku obecnej królowej Iberii. Mercedes była najmłodszą córką hrabiego Barcelony, miasta leżącego bardzo daleko od stolicy, w regionie mającym równie wiele wspólnego z Frankonią, co z Iberią, i cieszącym się sporą autonomią. Istniało więc bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Mercedes nigdy nie poznała Seisard, gdy ta była królową, zatem nie mogła żywić do niej zazdrości ani innych negatywnych uczuć, jakie często buzowały między kobietami walczącymi o względy samego króla. Chyba że Seisard pozostawiła po sobie na królewskim dworze coś, co raniło Mercedes do głębi. Albo kogoś. Kogoś, kto o niej nie zapomniał i odwiedzał ją, w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. Kogoś, kto tak samo mocno jak ona kochał róże. Kogoś, kto posiadał równie czarne jak noc włosy i wieloznaczne spojrzenie ciemnych jak węgle oczu. — To niemożliwe... — wydukała, starając się zachować równowagę, gdy po raz kolejny w przeciągu kilku minut zakręciło jej się w głowie. — Ty nie możesz być jego matką... — dodała szeptem, choć czuła w sercu, że to prawda. Natychmiast przed oczami stanęła jej scena powitalnego obiadu, podczas którego Mercedes poprosiła Rubena, by zagrał na lutni. Przecież musiała wiedzieć, że nie był w tym najlepszy – zwyczajnie wystawiła go na pośmiewisko. Była to jednak błahostka znacznie łatwiejsza do wybaczenia, niż jej zachowanie podczas powitalnego turnieju, kiedy Alexander przypadkowo ranił Rubena – Mercedes nawet nie drgnęła, bez namysłu przyznając kontrowersyjne zwycięstwo młodszemu z książąt. Swojemu jedynemu synowi... W ogrodach nie kwitnął ani jeden krzew różany, choć na południu rosły setki przepięknych, barwnych odmian. Wśród dwórek i służących Anna nie spotkała ani jednej czarnowłosej dziewczyny. Pokoje Seisard zostały zaniedbane, a jej imię – spalone. — Za co ona cię tak znienawidziła? Co się z tobą stało? — spytała szeptem, ale Seisard wciąż tylko wpatrywała się w nią niezmiennym, zagadkowym spojrzeniem, skrywającym jeszcze setki tajemnic. Anna pogasiła świece i dokładnie zasunęła zasłony. Wyszła z komnaty dopiero wtedy, gdy upewniła się trzykrotnie, że wszystko wyglądało tak, jak przed jej wizytą. Oczy zamglonych portretów wiszących w korytarzu wpatrywały się w Annę z dostojnym zainteresowaniem, ale też naciskiem, jakby przed laty były świadkiem narodzin owej niezwykłej ciszy i oczekiwały, że to właśnie Anna położy jej kres, skoro już poznała jej tajemnicę. Księżniczka już miała obiecać im (i sobie), że zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, gdy nagle usłyszała dźwięk, który zmroził jej krew w żyłach – odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Zamarła na środku korytarza dobrze wiedząc, że nie ma peleryny i nawet w słabej poświacie przykrytego chmurami księżyca doskonale będzie widać jej rude włosy, jasną cerę i błyszczące przeszycia na sukni. W ostatniej chwili dostrzegła stojący pod ścianą niski stolik, przykryty sięgającym do ziemi obrusem. Dopadła do niego w dwóch panicznych susach i wśliznęła się pod obrus, gasząc świecę. Zdusiła palcami żarzący się, kopcący knot dokładnie w tym momencie, gdy kroki odbijające się echem na schodach zostały stłumione miękkością dywanu. Ktoś właśnie wszedł do opuszczonego korytarza. Anna podkuliła nogi pod szyję i wsadziła do ust oparzone palce, nadludzkim wysiłkiem powstrzymując się od kichnięcia po naruszeniu zgromadzonej pod stołem kilkucentymetrowej warstwy kurzu. Kroki nie zmieniły jednak swojego tempa, zatem jej obecność musiała pozostać niezauważona. Ta świadomość pozwoliła jej nieco ochłonąć, dzięki czemu usłyszała, że korytarzem kroczą dwie osoby, a nie jedna. Po chwili do jej uszu dotarły także ich głosy; jeden z nich należał z całą pewnością do księcia Rubena, lecz drugi Anna słyszała po raz pierwszy: należał on z całą pewnością do mężczyzny, był zimny i pozbawiony emocji, a zarazem potężny, jak pokryte śniegiem przedwieczne fiordy. Gdy książę i nieznajomy przeszli obok jej kryjówki, bardzo ostrożnie, by jej suknia nie wydała nawet najmniejszego szelestu, przysunęła twarz do drobnych oczek obrusa. W ciemnościach nie widziała prawie nic, poza białą koszulą Rubena i błyskającą metalicznie peleryną nieznajomego mężczyzny, który nie był dużo niższy od księcia, ale za to znacznie szczuplejszy. Ze strzępów cichej rozmowy, jaką ze sobą prowadzili, zrozumiała, że porozumiewali się we wspólnym języku, zatem obcy nie mógł być Iberyjczykiem. Czy to mógł być... ON? Ten trzeci, mistrz marionetek, którego istnienia tak bardzo się obawiała? Ta myśl niemal pozbawiła ją zmysłów; jak bowiem ktoś, kto zmusił do współpracy Rubena, miałby nie wyczuć, że ona tutaj jest? Z duszą na ramieniu obserwowała ich konwersację, która znacznie bardziej przypominała przesłuchanie Rubena, ale jej dusza szybko uciekła do brzucha i zaczęła zaplątywać wnętrzności na dźwięk przekręcanego klucza w zamku jedynych drzwi na całym świecie, z jakimi zawarła zmowę milczenia. Oni wiedzą!, ''krzyczały jej myśli. W tej samej chwili, mężczyzna o potwornym głosie głośniej wciągnął powietrze i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. — Dym — powiedział pozornie obojętnie, ale Anna wyczuła w jego głosie napięcie równe czyhającemu na ofiarę drapieżnikowi. — Dym to pierwsza rzecz, jaką ode mnie czuć — odburknął Rubén, szarpiąc za klamki by upewnić się, że drzwi są zamknięte. — To nie smród twojej fajki... Serce Anny zatrzymało się, gdy wzrok mężczyzny padł na stolik, pod którym się chowała. Nawet nie ważyła się drgnąć małym palcem licząc, że nie dostrzegł jej przez obrus, ale gdy po namyśle zaczął zbliżać się do jej kryjówki, księżniczka zaczęła zanosić w myślach modlitwy o cud. Dłoń nieznajomego już niemal dotykała obrusu, gdy nagle znikąd buchnął ogień, rozprzestrzeniając się błyskawicznie po jednej z zasłon. Rubén natychmiast podbiegł do niej, klnąc po iberyjsku, i włożył dłonie w płomienie, które zniknęły tak szybko, jakby nigdy ich tam nie było. Anna, choć wciąż jeszcze nie mogła być pewna, że wyjdzie z tego cało, rozdziawiła usta – wszystkie znaki na niebie i na ziemi wskazywały, że Rubén, obok paru innych, posiadał również moc ognia. — Co ty wyprawiasz? — zapytał mężczyzna z cierpliwą obojętnością, jakby zwracał się do pośledniejszej formy życia. — Masz swój dym — odparował wściekle książę — Zapewne zaczęła się tlić, kiedy tu przyszedłem. Równowaga magii z powrotem została zaburzona, a natura mojej mocy nie pozwala mi nad nią panować. — Zatem lepiej nie zapominaj, że dzięki mnie nie spaliłeś jeszcze tego pałacu. — Dzięki Elsie nie spaliłem jeszcze tego pałacu — poprawił go zjadliwie Rubén. — Gdybym jej dzisiaj nie dotknął, kiedy nie miałem twojej ochrony, i gdyby nasze moce nie zneutralizowały się wzajemnie, gdy uderzyła w nas fala chaosu... — Doskonale wiedziałem, co robię — przerwał mu niewzruszonym głosem mężczyzna. — Lumding jest już na iberyjskiej ziemi, w rękach jednego z najlepszych danmarskich dowódców. Mercedes zatrzyma Elsę w pałacu jeszcze przez parę dni, ja ją zabiję, a ty w końcu będziesz wolny od klątwy. Czy nie tego właśnie chciałeś? Rubén bez słowa spuścił głowę. — Nie kop sobie grobu, ''min prins*. Te dwa ostatnie słowa, wypowiedziane z perfekcyjnym, arendalskim akcentem, uderzyły Annę jak grom z jasnego nieba. Po nieludzkim sposobie mówienia nieznajomego, otwartym rozprawianiu o uśmierceniu Elsy i przedmiotowym traktowaniu Rubena nie miała już wątpliwości, że to on był mistrzem marionetek. Nie mogła jednak uwierzyć, że był to Arendalczyk, poddany jej siostry, rodak tych, którzy przybyli z daleka pod ten dach w dobrej wierze. Gdy mężczyźni odeszli, nie zamieniając więcej ani jednego słowa, Anna przesiedziała w bezruchu jeszcze kilka dobrych minut, by upewnić się, że żaden z nich nie wróci. Z głową pulsującą od myśli i sercem wyczerpanym przeżytym strachem wróciła biegiem do swojej komnaty i rzuciła się na łóżko. Wpatrując się w ginący w mroku sufit, który przecinała wąska smuga księżycowej poświaty, spróbowała poukładać w głowie wszystko, co usłyszała tej nocy, czując, że robi to po raz ostatni; wiedziała, że na nic więcej już się to nikomu nie przyda. Po raz kolejny jej nadzieje zostały brutalnie sprowadzone na ziemię i pogrzebane przez świadomość, że najbardziej przerażające podejrzenie ziściło się: za wszystko odpowiadał ktoś trzeci, potężniejszy od Rubena, kto z niewiadomych przyczyn pragnął zabić Elsę. Na samo wspomnienie jego głosu Annie jeżył się włos na głowie, a przerażająca świadomość, że był to Arendalczyk, uświadamiała księżniczkę, jak wiele było przed nią ukryte i jak bardzo ona sama była niewystarczająca i bezsilna wobec ogromu zła, jakie lada chwila miało w nich uderzyć. Potwierdzenie udziału Mercedes w całym spisku było najmniej zaskakujące, ale przyniosło Annie największy zawód; naprawdę liczyła, że księgę rodową spalił ktoś inny, kto stałby się zarazem jej sprzymierzeńcem i odpowiedzią na wszystkie pytania. Anna już zupełnie zgubiła się w tym, co było pewne, trochę bardziej prawdopodobne, trochę mniej prawdopodobne i niemal niemożliwe. Dotarła do momentu, w którym wszystkie cenne informacje były już bezwartościowe, bo i tak nie mogła nic z nimi zrobić. Na cóż jej była wiedza, że Rubén ma moc ognia, że to ów Arendalczyk odpowiadał za rozchwianą równowagę magii, i że posiadał on armię, dowodzoną przez kapitana z Południowych Wysp? Miała już dość pytań. Wcisnęła twarz w poduszkę, którą wcale nie tak dawno Elsa pokryła śniegiem, ciesząc się z odzyskanej równowagi mocy. Jakże były wtedy pełne nadziei, nieświadome ani tego, że zaraz się poróżnią, ani że powrót równowagi był ukartowany przez nieznajomego potwora z Arendelle. Od zupełnego zwątpienia powstrzymała Annę jedna myśl, która nadeszła wraz ze wspomnieniem Kristoffa, zupełnie jakby jego głos rozbrzmiał w jej głowie: przecież odkryła jedną, ale za to niezwykle ważną prawdę – musieli uciekać. Jutro, jeśli Elsa wyzdrowieje, odbędą się w końcu te przeklęte rozmowy, po których cała delegacja z Arendelle, wywiązawszy się ze swego obowiązku wobec Sverigii, będzie mogła ruszyć w drogę powrotną. W głowie Anny już zaczął zawiązywać się plan potajemnej ucieczki, która zostałaby usprawiedliwiona wyjściem na światło dzienne podejrzanego faktu, osłabiającego zaufanie wobec Iberii, a mianowicie prawdziwego pochodzenia księcia Rubena. Wiedziała, że admirał Fredriksen i Kristoff na pewno jej uwierzą i zrobią wszystko, by jej pomóc, ale by ich ucieczka nie zwróciła Iberii przeciwko Arendelle, musiała odnaleźć dowód znacznie silniejszy, niż fizyczne podobieństwo między Seisard i Rubenem, a by to zrobić, potrzebowała poznać głębiej historię trójkąta nienawiści Seisard, Rubena i Mercedes. Obróciła głowę na poduszce i spojrzała na swój stolik nocny, na którym bezwładnie leżał misternie wyrzeźbiony, szary osiołek. — Stary Saúl i jego wóz powracają do Valencii na zakończenie lata! Codziennie na placu przed katedrą. Wstęp: 5 marawedi albo zaproszenie na obiad — wyrecytowała Anna treść rozwieszonych po mieście plakatów, zaciskając zęby z determinacją. * Wschodzące słońce w towarzystwie stada drobnych, różanych, puchatych chmurek, zdawało się jaśnieć dwa razy silniej, jakby próbowało zrekompensować swojemu ukochanemu królestwu miniony dzień. Jego promienie rozbiegły się po mieście, osuszając drogi i dachy oraz rozpogadzając zaspane twarze. W końcu, w tej radosnej gonitwie, wpadły też na pałacowe wzgórze i zajrzały z uśmiechem do gabinetu nadwornego medyka, gdzie leżała Elsa, pogrążona w niespokojnym śnie. Szła w nim przez niekończący się korytarz, a przez liczne, strzeliste okna widziała nienaturalnie szybko zachodzące słońce, które buchało krwawą czerwienią piekielnej kuźni nad ciągnącymi się aż po horyzont krzewami kremowobiałych róż. Była sama, ale zewsząd otaczały ją rozmowy złożone ze znanych jej głosów. Nie potrafiła ich jednak zrozumieć, gdyż były zbyt chaotyczne; arendalski i iberyjski kłóciły się ze sobą jak nigdy wcześniej swoimi brzmieniami i sprzecznymi uczuciami w nich zawartymi. Chór ten narastał i pulsował wokoło, a Elsa podświadomie wiedziała, że wszystkie słowa wymierzone są przeciwko niej. Przyspieszyła kroku, lecz rój głosów nie dawał się zgubić, stając się coraz bardziej natarczywy. Gdy już była bliska ogłuchnięcia, korytarz nagle zakończył się ścianą gładką niczym lodowa tafla, czarną i lśniącą jak onyks, za którą stali Agdar i Idun, trzymający się za ręce. Krzyki nagle ucichły niczym ucięte nożem, a spomiędzy ich gasnących cieni wyłonił się odgłos kroków, który sprawił, że cienie jej rodziców zaczęły blednąć, a w końcu zniknęły. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i ujrzała idącego ku niej księcia Rubena, dokładnie takiego jakim ujrzała go przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, ale tym razem jego oczy krzesały iskry pełne mocy, dzięki czemu wyglądał jak król-heros z dawnych wieków. Kiedy stanął naprzeciwko niej, nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w oczy, jednocześnie oczarowana i zlękniona, jednak coś w środku podpowiadało jej, że powinna uciekać. Cofnęła się o krok i dokładnie w tej samej chwili, jakby czekając na jej ruch, słońce ukryło się za horyzontem. Elsa zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła, szukając wyjścia, dopóki nie dostrzegła czegoś, co spętało jej nogi przerażeniem. Cień księcia zaczął żyć własnym życiem, rósł i potężniał, karmiąc się zapadającym zmrokiem, aż nie zasłonił całego korytarza. Wtedy oderwał się od Rubena i rozpłynął w gęstą, czarną mgłę, która otoczyła ich, dusząc ostatnie wiązki światła. Została uwięziona razem z milczącym Rubenem w ciężkim, pulsującym mroku, który sięgał po nią zachłannie swoimi lodowatymi palcami, ale osoba księcia dziwnie go odpychała, nie pozwalając mu jej tknąć, dopóki stała blisko niego. Nie mogła nic powiedzieć, choć jej usta poruszały się, formułując nieme, bezsensowne słowa. Książę obserwował ją w milczeniu pełnym mocy wzrokiem, który jednak po kilku, długich jak wieczność sekundach, zaczął zmieniać się w dwie płonące niezdrowo latarnie. Twarz Rubena skrzywiła się w grymasie potwornego, wręcz niewyobrażalnego bólu. Po chwili upadł na kolana, a jego ciało zajęło się ogniem. Nim zdołał dotknąć Elsy, został wchłonięty przez mrok. Przerażona jego zniknięciem, nieuważnie postąpiła krok w tył. Macki ciemności natychmiast oplotły ją ciasno, a ona sama straciła grunt pod nogami, spadając w nicość, coraz głębiej i głębiej... Obudziła się zlana potem i z galopującym sercem, a jej dłonie, zaciśnięte kurczowo na kołdrze, w całości pokryte były lodowymi kolcami. — Wasza Wysokość? Elsa, roztrzęsiona, przez kilka sekund nie była w stanie rozpoznać w nachylającej się nad nią twarzy uśmiechającego się łagodnie doktora Lindberga. Natychmiast zerwała się by sprawdzić, czy nie czai się za nią żaden cień, ale znalazła tylko swój własny, znajomy i zupełnie niegroźny. — Cokolwiek się śniło Waszej Wysokości, już się skończyło — zapewnił doktor, wyciągając ku Elsie kubek z wodą. Odebrała go ostrożnie i wzięła jeden łyk, a fizyczne uczucie pragnienia upewniło ją, że wróciła z tego przerażającego korytarza. — Skąd się tutaj wzięłam? — zapytała, lustrując wzrokiem pomieszczenie, które z całą pewnością nie było jej komnatą. Doktor Lindberg opowiedział jej wszystko, co wydarzyło się wczorajszego wieczoru, ale brak jakichkolwiek wspomnień zamiast zasmucić Elsę, wzbudził w niej dziwnej natury gniew na własną słabość i na Rubena, którego twarz z koszmaru wciąż była żywo wypalona w jej pamięci. Powinna być mu wdzięczna za podwójny ratunek, ale kontrast między uczuciami, jakie wzbudzał w niej na co dzień, a tymi, które wywołał niemal namacalny koszmar, sprawił, że żar jej zauroczenia mocno przygasł i został doprawiony dziwną nieufnością. — Gdzie jest Anna? — zapytała Elsa, wstając z łóżka mimo protestów doktora. — Podejrzewam, że jej książęca mość śpi spokojnie w swojej komnacie. Czuwała nad Waszą Wysokością do późnej nocy, ale potem wyszła, wyraźnie czymś poruszona. Wróciła około godziny drugiej i czuwała razem ze mną aż do świtu, choć starałem się ją przekonać, by poszła spać. Siostra Waszej Wysokości nie chciała jednak ustąpić i dopiero około piątej udała się na spoczynek — wyjaśnił doktor Lindberg. — Mam ją wezwać? — Nie. I tak za niedługo każę ją obudzić, by udała się ze mną na rozmowę z królową Mercedes. — Wasza Wysokość, czy to aby na pewno... — Nic mi nie jest, doktorze — zapewniła twardo Elsa. — Przez ostatnie dni nic, tylko mdleję, nadużywając gościnności naszych gospodarzy, a powinnam jak najszybciej wracać do Arendelle. Doktor, widząc, że nierozsądnie byłoby przekonywać królową do zmiany zdania, nie odpowiedział. — Dziękuję ci za opiekę, ale jeśli są tutaj tacy, którzy uważają moc za chorobę, nie mogę dać im dowodu na to, że mają rację — powiedziała, ściskając ramiona doktora. — W takim razie proszę pozwolić mi chociaż odprowadzić Waszą Wysokość do komnat. Któreś z nas dwojga musi dbać o zdrowie Waszej Wysokości. Elsa skinęła głową, pierwszy raz pozwalając sobie na uśmiech. * Komnata, do której zaprowadziła siostry Montserrat, znajdowała się tuż obok sali tronowej i sprawiała równie przytulne wrażenie. Kwiatowe malowidła, w które słońce tchnęło życie, serdecznie witały Elsę i Annę w swoich barwnych progach. Intensywna woń ogrodów mieszała się ze szlachetnym zapachem cennego mahoniu, z którego wykonany był masywny stół Królewskiej Rady, o gładkim jak szkło blacie i nogach wyrzeźbionych na kształt rozłożystych dębów. To przy nim były podejmowane najważniejsze dla Iberii decyzje. Złote, wysokie lichtarze, lśniąc w kątach, czekały cierpliwie na wieczór, oddając pierwszeństwo do zachwycania drewnianym płaskorzeźbom, które opasywały ściany komnaty, oczarowując srebrną inkrustacją konturów i złotem fantazyjnych napisów. Gdy siostry zostały same, Anna natychmiast zaczęła podziwiać stojące na stolikach pod ścianą złocone naczynia i niewielkie figurki w kształcie mitologicznych stworzeń, natomiast Elsa ze spokojem podeszła do fragmentu płaskorzeźby, który przedstawiał niedźwiedzia stojącego na tylnych łapach, otoczonego przez sforę psów gończych. Wszystkie jej kontury i detale wyglądały tak żywo, że aż zapragnęła jej dotknąć. Już wyciągała rękę, ale zawahała się w ostatniej chwili, zatrzymując ją milimetr nad powierzchnią. Powoli opuściła obleczoną w rękawiczkę dłoń i na wszelki wypadek odsunęła się na krok. Ta cudowna płaskorzeźba była zbyt piękna, by narażać ją na zniszczenie przez niespokojną moc, która znów tylko czekała na choćby sekundę nieuwagi. Rękawiczki nie dawały już Elsie takiego poczucia bezpieczeństwa jak dawniej, ale czuła, że gdy rozpoczną się rozmowy i zaczną ją nawiedzać obawy przed możliwym niepowodzeniem... Nawet nie chciała myśleć o tym, co mogłoby się stać. Zacisnęła wargi w cienką kreskę i odwróciła się ku spokojnemu miastu widocznemu z okna. Agdar zawsze uczył ją wierzyć we własną siłę, lecz po ostatnich omdleniach i bałaganie w sercu znów zaczynała w nią wątpić. Westchnęła ciężko, zamykając oczy i skupiając się na targanej niepokojem duszy. Musiała być silna. Dla Sverigii, dla Anny, dla siebie. By znów nie rozsypać się na kawałki. Spojrzała na Annę, która kompulsywnie bawiła się jedną z figurek, a jej niespokojny wzrok skakał od okna do okna i od obrazu do obrazu. Była skrajnie rozemocjonowana, choć tego nie okazywała, a słowa doktora Lindberga na temat wczorajszego zachowania Anny podczas jej niedyspozycji, sprawiły, że Elsa wątpiła, by to rozmowy dyplomatyczne tak ją poruszyły. Anna w końcu złapała jej spojrzenie, ale brakowało w nim tego ciepła, jakim zawsze ją obdarowywała, co jedynie spotęgowało w Elsie poczucie winy. Nie rozmawiały już od tak dawna, że cokolwiek dręczyło księżniczkę, musiała radzić sobie z tym sama. Nim jednak zapytała siostrę o przyczynę jej zdenerwowania, drzwi do komnaty otwarły się ponownie i w progu stanęła królowa Mercedes. Wbrew wszystkim przeciwnościom losu, jaśniała niczym bogini południa, rozniecając dookoła złote iskry, które wypływały spomiędzy fałd sukni, z pukli rozpuszczonych włosów i ciężkiej korony wysadzanej rubinami wielkości orzechów. Ogniki te zdawały się nieco zaczepiać Elsę, przez co od razu przypomniała ona sobie ich ostatnią rozmowę, podczas której królowa Iberii wodziła ją od tematu do tematu jak tylko zechciała. Władczyni Iberii nie dała jej jednak więcej powodów do zmartwień, bo przywitała się z nią równie serdecznie jak za każdym razem. — Jak się czujesz? — zapytała, uśmiechając się lekko i wciąż mocno trzymając Elsę za ręce. — Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję za pomoc medyka Waszej Wysokości — wydukała najuprzejmiej jak potrafiła, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, że tak bliski kontakt, zwłaszcza teraz, był dla niej bardzo niekomfortowy. — Cieszę się — odparła szczerze Mercedes, jeszcze przez kilka sekund wpatrując się jej głęboko w oczy, zanim zwolniła nieco zbyt mocny uścisk. — Wasza Wysokość zawsze może liczyć na naszą pomoc, bez względu na naturę problemu. Elsa skłoniła głowę w podzięce, udając, że nie zrozumiała aluzji. Teraz dotarło do niej, że tak naprawdę jedynymi osobami w tym pałacu, które ani trochę nie zwracały uwagi na jej niezwykłą moc, były Rubén i mała Pilar. Królowa nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że władczyni Iberii zachowuje się inaczej niż zwykle, a jej cudowny uśmiech był jedynie kurtyną dla teatru uczuć, jaki rozgrywał się w błękicie jej oczu. Mercedes, pomimo iż roztaczała wokół siebie aurę niesamowitej pewności siebie, to nieustannie ukrywała swój niespokojny wzrok w kątach komnaty, nerwowo zaplatała ze sobą swoje alabastrowe dłonie i co chwila poprawiała fałdy złocistej sukni, której blask nie potrafił ukryć niezdrowego, wręcz drapieżnego blasku w jej oczach. — A Wasza Wysokość jak się dziś czuje? — zapytała znienacka Anna, siadając po lewej stronie swojej siostry. Elsa w ostatniej chwili ukryła zaskoczenie, zerkając kątem oka na swoją siostrę. Anna uśmiechała się przyjaźnie, ale jej spojrzenie nie opuszczało twarzy Mercedes, rejestrując każdą najmniejszą zmianę w jej wyrazie. — Mogłabym narzekać na nieustanne bóle pleców, ale w końcu sama zdecydowałam się zostać matką w tym wieku — stwierdziła szczerze Mercedes, bez żadnych ciężkich spojrzeń w kierunku sióstr. — Bardziej martwię się jednak o Alexandra, który już drugi dzień odmawia wyjścia z komnaty. Anna wzięła nieco głębszy oddech, ale nie skomentowała tego. Na jej ustach błąkał się jednak cień wyzywającego uśmieszku, który może i pozostawał niedostrzegalny dla Mercedes, ale Elsa zauważyła go od razu. — Coś się stało? — zapytała uprzejmie Elsa. Już niemal zupełnie puściła w niepamięć to, co zaszło między nią, a młodszym z infantów. — Kiedy odwiedził mnie wczoraj rano, było widać, że nie zmrużył oka. Był mocno przygnębiony, ale nie chciał mi zdradzić, dlaczego. Później zaszył się w komnacie i do tej pory z niej nie wyszedł... Całe szczęście, że nie odmawia jedzenia — wyznała Mercedes, a w jej głosie rozbrzmiała prawdziwa, rodzicielska troska, od której sardoniczny uśmieszek na twarzy Anny tylko się poszerzył. — Jeśli jest to spowodowane moją odmową... — Nie musisz przepraszać za to, że nie zechciałaś za niego wyjść. To zwyczajna polityka, Alexander został już odrzucony przez córkę króla Luzytanii, bo ta znalazła lepszego kandydata, a księżniczka korony Toskanii uznała, że na nic jej się nie zda małżeństwo z dwadzieścia lat młodszym księciem. Gdyby miał opłakiwać każdą odmowę, to nigdy by nie wyszedł z tej komnaty... Mercedes z całą pewnością nie była dziś w najlepszym humorze, co Elsa uznała za niesprzyjającą okoliczność. Lekko napiętą atmosferę rozluźniło wejście uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha markiza de Guzmán w odświętnym, butelkowym dublecie i świeżo przyciętą bródką. — Co za piękny dzień na rozmowy! — powiedział wesoło, kłaniając się władczyniom i księżniczce, po czym zasiadł u szczytu stołu i sięgnął do kieszeni po chusteczkę, którą wytarł perlący się na czole pot. — Przypadł mi zaszczyt prowadzenia rozmów dyplomatycznych pomiędzy Sverigią, którą reprezentuje królowa Arendelle, Jej Wysokość Elsa Pierwsza, a Iberią, w imieniu której rozmowy prowadzić będzie królowa małżonka, Jej Wysokość Mercedes — rozpoczął energicznie, gładząc bródkę. — Sprawa dotyczy zerwania umowy handlowej pomiędzy Sverigią i Iberią, które jest następstwem ataku svergiskich żołnierzy z królewskiej gwardii portowej na iberyjskie statki kupieckie. Z powodu odmowy przyznania się do winy oraz negowania wszelkich podejrzeń przez króla Karola Gustava Dziesiątego, Carlos Filip, król Iberii, wydał Sverigii ultimatum – jeśli sprawa nie zostanie wyjaśniona, dla Iberii incydent ten stanie się oznaką jawnej chęci otwarcia konfliktu zbrojnego. Wasza Wysokość? — zwrócił się do królowej Mercedes, która uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. — Dziękuję, Don Guzmán. Nim rozpocznę, chciałabym zaznaczyć, iż nie jestem tak surowa i porywcza jak mój królewski małżonek, więc jestem pewna, że ten konflikt uda się zażegnać szybko i bez zbędnych trudności — zaznaczyła przyjaźnie Mercedes, posyłając Elsie uspokajający uśmiech, który jednak nie zatarł zupełnie wrażenia, że królowej Iberii lepiej dziś było nie drażnić. — Również mam taką nadzieję — odparła Elsa uprzejmie i, nie czekając aż władczyni zechce dodać coś jeszcze, dodała: — Pragnę jednak zaznaczyć, że atak sverigskich strażników portowych jest jedynie domniemany; odmowa przyznania się do winy wcale nie wskazuje winnego, ani też nie oznacza, że oskarżony kłamie. Wszyscy strażnicy zarzekali się, że nic podobnego nie miało miejsca. Czy można z góry zarzucić im kłamstwo? — Elsa rozłożyła swoje karty. Był to stary chwyt dyplomatyczny, którego nauczył jej tata. Pozwalał on pokazać stanowczość i pewność siebie, równocześnie nie wtrącając się w wypowiedź rozmówcy. Mercedes wysłuchała cierpliwie, uważnie obserwując Elsę, jakby lustrowała jej pewność siebie i zdolności dyplomatyczne. — Masz rację, Wasza Wysokość, ale czy w takim razie twierdzisz, że kupcy kłamią? — zapytała królowa łagodnie, wyprowadzając pierwszy atak. Sprawiała wrażenie niezwykle pewnej siebie, zupełnie jakby w każdym rękawie miała ukrytego asa. — Kłamstwo może być tylko po jednej ze stron, ale z racji braku świadków, nikt nie może być pewny tego, co tak naprawdę zaszło w Sztokholmie — odparła pojednawczo Elsa, czując, że im wcześniej uchyli rąbek swoich zamiarów, tym więcej na tym zyska, jeśli tylko rozmowa potoczy się po jej myśli. Zerknęła na Annę, która obserwowała Mercedes bardzo, ale to bardzo uważnie, jakby próbowała czytać jej w myślach. Królowa Iberii nie odpowiedziała od razu; zapatrzona w błękitne niebo, w zamyśleniu bawiła się obrączką, która luźno obracała się wokół jej wychudzonego palca. — To oczywista prawda, Wasza Wysokość. Elsa nie potrafiła ukryć zaskoczenia. Nie spodziewała się, że Mercedes bez żadnych obiekcji przyzna jej rację w tej rozmowie, którą Elsa wyobrażała sobie jako najbardziej wymagającą w jej dotychczasowym życiu. — Żadna z nas nie jest w stanie udowodnić, kto ma rację, nawet jeśli znajdowałybyśmy coraz to nowe domysły — kontynuowała Mercedes, gdy milczenie ze strony Elsy zaczęło się przedłużać. — O tym, co stało się w Sztokholmie Wasza Wysokość wie jedynie z listów od Jego Wysokości Karola Gustava. Ja dowiedziałam o wszystkim od poszkodowanych kupców, których spotkałam pierwszy raz w życiu. Być może strażnicy nie przyznali się do winy z obawy o surową karę, a może to kupcy sami zniszczyli swoje towary, by po powrocie do ojczyzny oskarżyć o to strażników, licząc na rekompensatę z królewskiego skarbca. — Najzupełniej się zgadzam — przyznała ostrożnie Elsa, wciąż nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza Mercedes. Jedynie Anna wydawała się stoicko spokojna, jakby jakimś cudownym sposobem domyśliła się zamysłów królowej Iberii. — Sądzę zatem, że sprawa ta, pomimo iż jest tak ważna dla Jego Wysokości Carlosa Filipa, powinna pójść w niepamięć. Elsa chciała wypowiedzieć podobne zdanie, gdy po kilku godzinach negocjacji w końcu udałoby jej się udowodnić swoją rację. Tymczasem Mercedes zaledwie po paru minutach wysnuła propozycję idealną dla Sverigii, przekreślając tym samym wszystkie wcześniejsze groźby swojego męża. Elsa wiedziała, że powinna cieszyć się z takiego obrotu sprawy, lecz nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego Mercedes nawet nie próbowała bronić swoich argumentów. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że przypłynęła na drugi koniec kontynentu tylko po to, by zamienić trzy dyplomatyczne zdania, w czasie gdy druga strona miała dokładnie taki sam plan na rozwiązanie konfliktu. — Wiem, że czujesz się zawiedziona, ale pozwól mi najpierw wyjaśnić, dlaczego podjęłam taką decyzję — powiedziała Mercedes, uprzedzając pytania Elsy. — Jak wiesz, nim przypłynęłaś mój mąż został ciężko ranny i do teraz walczy o życie. Musiałam przejąć większość jego obowiązków, co przerosło mój błogosławiony stan, a moi synowie, jako infanci, nie mogą podejmować decyzji w sprawach najwyższej państwowej wagi — wyjaśniła spokojnym, matczynym tonem, nie zwracając uwagi na zmarszczone brwi Anny. — Czy w takiej sytuacji rozsądnie byłoby wywoływać wojnę z powodu konfliktu kupców i strażników? Elsa, po chwili namysłu, pokręciła głową. Mercedes miała rację, w obliczu tak niepomyślnych zdarzeń myślenie perspektywiczne musiało wziąć górę nad dumą. — Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej o swoich zamiarach? — spytała najłagodniej jak potrafiła, porzucając tytuły. — Dojrzewałam do tej decyzji odkąd przybyłaś do Valencii. Przekonałam się, że Sverigia, przysyłając w swoim imieniu tak potężnego i poważnego sojusznika jest pewna swoich racji i nie ma zamiaru uciekać przed prawdą. To uświadomiło mi, że konflikt, który był wolą tylko mojego męża, przyniesie obu stronom wyłącznie szkodę. — Kraj, który ma taką królową, jest godny najwyższego szacunku — przyznała Elsa, skłaniając lekko głowę ku Mercedes. — Czuję się jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwa, że mogłam tu przybyć, choćby na tę krótką rozmowę. — Chwilowe zdenerwowanie ustąpiło miejsca podziwowi dla odwagi, szczerości i pokory, które ten kraj wyraźnie cenił sobie wyżej niż własne ambicje. Spojrzała na Annę, której twarz wyrażała surowe wyrachowanie, a oczy co chwila wbijały w Mercedes spojrzenia zimne i badawcze. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale Elsa wyczuwała, że stoi za tym coś zupełnie innego, niż dyplomacja, zupełnie jakby jej siostra przeprowadziła w myślach z Mercedes zupełnie innej natury rozmowę. — Cieszę się, że mnie rozumiesz. Wracając do rozwiązania tej sprawy, pragnę jedynie oficjalnych przeprosin ze strony króla Sverigii, jako poświadczenie dla mojego męża i dla Królewskiej Rady, oraz jego zgody na przyjęcie iberyjskiego ambasadora na swój dwór na czas nieokreślony. Podobne zobowiązania zostaną również spełnione przez Iberię. — Skinęła głową w kierunku Don Guzmana, który, nawet jeśli był zaskoczony tak szybkim i niespodziewanym zakończeniem, to nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Natychmiast wstał on od stołu i, ukłoniwszy się wszystkim, wyszedł szybkim krokiem by zlecić przygotowanie stosownych pism. — Z pewnością Jego Wysokość Karol Gustav zgodzi się z radością na tak niewielkie zadośćuczynienie — zapewniła Elsa. — A zatem, skoro dyplomację mamy już za sobą, pomówmy o waszym powrocie do Arendelle. Rozmawiałam z kapitanem Oriolem Vallardo, dowódcą valenckiej jednostki Iberyjskiej Armady, na pewno Wasza Wysokość kojarzy go z turnieju. — Oczywiście, nie sposób zapomnieć tak gigantycznego mężczyzny. — Don Vallardo twierdzi, że przez najbliższe trzy dni pogoda będzie bardzo niekorzystna i może wystąpić ryzyko sztormów. Proponuję więc, by delegacja z Arendelle przeczekała jeszcze te kilka dni, zanim morze się nie uspokoi. Zapewnimy wam oczywiście wszystko, co niezbędne na tak długą podróż. — Zależy nam, by wyruszyć jak najszybciej. — Po raz pierwszy zabrała głos Anna, posyłając Mercedes nieco wymuszony uśmiech. — W połowie września do Arendelle zaczną nadciągać mrozy i woda w zatoce zacznie powoli zamarzać. Nie chcielibyśmy uszkodzić statku, co, jako królowa Wielkiej Armady, Wasza Wysokość na pewno rozumie. — Oczywiście — odparła Mercedes, nie zauważając, lub też nie chcąc zauważyć wyrachowania Anny. — Już dziś nakażę rozpocząć przygotowania, a gdy tylko prognozy staną się pomyślniejsze natychmiast nakażę powiadomić Wasze Wysokości. — Dziękuję za wszystko, co dla nas uczyniłaś, Wasza Wysokość — powiedziała Elsa, wstając z fotela. — To Iberia powinna dziękować za wyrozumiałość i przeprosić za wszystkie niedogodności, jakie was tutaj spotkały — odparła wielkodusznie Mercedes, mimo iż jej twarz przeciął grymas bólu. — Myślę, że możemy na tym zakończyć, nie czuję się najlepiej — przyznała, zaciskając obie dłonie na lędźwiach. — Oczywiście nikt nie wymiga się od pożegnalnej uczty — powiedziała z lekko zawadiackim uśmiechem, gdy już wypuściła Annę z obowiązkowego pożegnalnego uścisku, ale otrzymała od księżniczki jedynie marne odbicie tej wesołości. Gdy za Mercedes zamknęły się drzwi, Elsa natychmiast zwróciła się do siostry, starając się zabrzmieć stanowczo, ale łagodnie. — Anno, co miały znaczyć te wszystkie uśmiechy? — Porozmawiamy jak wrócę — odpowiedziała obcesowo, puszczając pytanie Elsy mimo uszu. — Przepraszam, ale koniecznie muszę się z kimś teraz spotkać. Wyszła z komnaty tak szybko, że Elsa zdołała jedynie zobaczyć skaczące w jej oczach niezdrowe iskry. Cały dobry humor, jakim wypełnił ją dobrze spełniony obowiązek, wyleciał gdzieś razem z zupełnie odmienioną Anną. Nękana wyrzutami sumienia i zastanawiając się, czy aby to nie ona była przyczyną gniewu siostry, powoli udała się na piętro. Pogrążona we własnych myślach prawie zderzyła się z małą Pilar, która zwinnie uskoczywszy w bok, wpatrzyła się swoimi zielonymi jak jadeity oczami w Elsę, niczym w święty obrazek. — Zaprowadź mnie do księcia Rubena — poprosiła małą służącą. Wszystkie negatywne uczucia, jakie żywiła do niego po przebudzeniu, osłabły razem ze wspomnieniami koszmaru. Może i nie znał jej tak dobrze, jak Anna, ale teraz był jedyną osobą w tym pałacu, która mogła odpędzić od niej ciemność. Tym razem na jawie. * — (nor.) Mój książę Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach